Barrier of Platform 9 34
by AW Universal
Summary: All Harry wants is something to balance all the bad things that happen to him. Coming back and acting like nothing happened is going to be hard.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer goes here people. ^_^  
  
Barrier of Platform 9 ¾  
  
Chapter 1: Leaving  
  
Harry was so glad that he was going back to Hogwarts. This was the worst summer break he'd ever had and that was saying a lot. Before Harry started Hogwarts, he had no one except the Dursleys. Then at Hogwarts, he made friends and found out he had a godfather. A godfather, someone to take him away from the Dursleys, was something Harry only dreamed about as a child.  
  
'A child.' Harry thought, laughing inwardly. 'Everyone thinks I'm only a kid, but I feel like I should be thirty or something.'  
  
Sirius was the perfect godfather for him after living with the Dursleys. After all, Harry figured he'd be more of a parent than Sirius. But then, last year, Sirius died, taking with him Harry's hope for a loving home. Ironically, the Ministry cleared Sirius Black's name after he died. What good was a cleared name when the person was dead? At least Fudge believed Dumbledore now, but it didn't balance the scale, in Harry's mind. Harry wished that something would happen to balance all the bad things going on in his life.  
  
'Tom Riddle's death would be great to start out with.' Harry thought sarcastically. 'Then my parents can pop out of their graves and we can do the mambo. Yeah right! I'm going to have kill Riddle myself and hope to God that I survive.'  
  
Harry looked at the clock; he only had five minutes to get on the train. He walked over to the wall between platforms nine and ten, and casually slipped though.  
  
%%%%%%%  
  
It's not much but the next chapter is going to be really good. Good enough to make up for lack of length on this one, hopefully.  
  
This first chapter is about Harry's feelings. Harry is at the train station.  
  
Read and review! 


	2. Train Station

Disclaimer: Come up with your own, okay?  
  
Barrier of the Platform 9 ¾  
  
Chapter 2: The train station  
  
Harry looked around confused. Why was he at a train station? Wasn't he just in a forest? Wait a train station! Harry looked at the Platform number. It was nine and three quarters! Looking around, Harry spotted Lavender and could have laughed in joy. He was back! 'Lord that was weird!' Harry thought.  
  
Someone put a hand on his shoulder and Harry spun around, knocking the hand off and putting said person at wand point. Ron backed up in shock. Harry blinked and quickly replaced his wand in its holster.  
  
"That was pretty good, Harry. Just like an Auror! Where'd you put it?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry pulled up his sleeve to show Ron his wrist holster. It looked like a leather wrist band with an extra piece of leather attached in a circular manner. (AN: Like this oO only attached together.)  
  
"How on earth do you get it out?"  
  
Harry simply snapped his wrist back in a quick movement and his wand was in his hand. Then he straightened his hand and loosened his grip and his wand was in the holster again.  
  
"Cool! Wow, Harry! You sure grew this summer! You're taller than me, now. What's with your clothes? Is it a new muggle fashion trend or something? You're a lot darker too. You must have peeled a lot. What do you plan to make of this year? Hey, where's your trunk?" Ron rambled a bit to hide his embarrassment. Harry used it to gather his wits together.  
  
"No, Ron, it's not something all muggles wear, I just...wanted to change my look a bit." Harry quickly thought up and changed the subject. "Anyway, my stuff's on the train already, so let's find Hermione and get a seat."  
  
"Well, you won't have to look far then, will you?" A voice said. Turning, they saw Hermione.  
  
"Hermione! How was your summer?" Harry asked  
  
"It was great. My family and I took a trip to New York to visit a cousin, Tony. Turns out, Tony's a wizard, too! My parents and I were really surprised. But the American Ministry is more lenient than the British Ministry. As long as an adult witch or wizard is staying with you, they don't care if kids do magic. I guess they realize that they'd do magic anyway. But I got a lot of practice in and Tony took me to Magi Street which is the equivalent to Diagon Ally. I bought all my supplies over there, too, as well as some extra things." By this point, the trio had found an empty compartment and settled into it. "What about you two? How were your summers?"  
  
"Same old, same old. Nothing ever changes at the Burrow. I only wish you'd been able to come visit this year, Harry." Ron answered.  
  
"I defiantly want to know everything about your summer, Harry." Hermione stated.  
  
"Well, it wasn't too bad." Harry started out; trying to remember how the summer had actually went.  
  
"How did you get that tan and those muscles then?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"I was outside a lot, that's all. You know the Dursleys." Harry said aloud and finished silently, 'A lot better than I do right now.'  
  
"Sorry. You're right." Hermione apologized.  
  
"Did you like my gift, Harry? I never got a reply." Ron asked nervously.  
  
"Honestly?" Harry lifted an eyebrow. Ron nodded and Harry sighed. "I'm just out of right now; I mean Sirius is dead and..." Harry trailed off.  
  
Hermione looked distressed, then hopeful. "Well, I'm sorry I didn't send your gift. I didn't think it'd like Owl Post." She handed Harry the bag she'd been carrying. Harry smiled and pulled the box out. It wasn't wrapped and gave Harry no idea of what it was. Inside the box was a snake.  
  
~Hello.~ Harry greeted the snake.  
  
~Ah, Harry! Good to see you again. I missed you. All these years pass and I finally get to see you again.~ The snake returned the greeting.  
  
~Suzette?!~ The snake nodded at her name and Harry continued, ~Why are you here? You didn't come from the past, did you?~  
  
~No, little one, I didn't travel through time. I lived to this age, thank you.~  
  
~Little one?~ Harry hissed, amused.  
  
~Yes. I can't have any more eggs. Your Merlin friend messed up a battle protection spell and I'm given a 10 million year life span. I want you to be my son now.~  
  
Harry gapped at Suzette and Hermione stuck her nose in. "What's going on Harry?"  
  
"Her name is Suzette and she wants me to be her son."  
  
"What?!" Ron shouts. Hermione is shocked speechless.  
  
"She can't have any more eggs and wants me to take that place." Harry explained.  
  
"Well, there are a few books on snakes in the bag. Do you like her?" Hermione inquired, ignoring the "son" issue for now.  
  
Harry smiled. "You don't know how much this means to me, Hermione. I can't thank you enough."  
  
Hermione barely heard Harry's thanks; she was melting under his gaze and couldn't string two words together if her life depended on it. She was now fully aware of Harry as a man. He'd outgrown his boyishness this past summer and could now show how to feel like a woman.  
  
Harry glanced away and Hermione came to her senses. She started to flush and hurried out, saying "Bathroom" clearly for the two boys to hear. She didn't even look back on her way out.  
  
Ron looked confused, but Harry wasn't. He didn't realize he had put on that much charm. He had, after all, spent the last 5 years getting women into his bed. Not that it was hard, he was handsome. He'd have to watch it now; girls wouldn't need charm in this time, not for the Boy-Who-Lived. He promised himself that he'd kill Riddle, even if he had to be known as the Man-Who-Slain-the-Dark-Lord.  
  
"Hey! I don't know how I recognized you Harry. You don't have your glasses." Ron noticed. "Why didn't you say anything in your owls?"  
  
Harry blinked and swore silently. "I guess I just forgot."  
  
"How can you just forget that you don't wear glasses?" Ron asked harshly.  
  
"Ron, I..." Harry started but Ron turned away. Harry felt terrible. Back not even a day and already Ron was mad at him. But how to tell his friends he spent 5 years in Merlin's time.  
  
"Well, well, well. Look what we have here: Potter and the Weasel. No Mudblood? I can get her later. Maybe in my bed. That'd be fun, oww!" Harry had had enough of Malfoy's mouth. Quick as a flash, he'd hit Malfoy in the nose. The crunch let everyone know said nose was broken.  
  
"Get out of here, Malfoy, before I take out some of your teeth." Harry stated matter of factly. Ron gapped and Malfoy scowled.  
  
"Get him." Malfoy attempted to say. Harry didn't even wait. Within 10 seconds, Malfoy's cronies were laid out in the hallway.  
  
"You want to be next, Malfoy?" Harry growled softly. Malfoy blinked and hurried into the hallway, away from Harry.  
  
"Wow! That was great Harry." Ron exclaimed. "You got him good."  
  
Harry smiled. Ron was such a child, being able to be friends so quickly after getting mad. Maybe it was due to his large family. Harry was jealous of that.  
  
"What did Harry do and to whom?" Hermione inquired as she reentered the compartment.  
  
"Harry broke Malfoy's nose and laid his 2 goons out flat." Ron related proudly. Harry grinned sheepishly and ran his hand thru his hair.  
  
Hermione stared. "Your hair..."  
  
"It's longer than Bill's." Ron moaned. "How did I even recognize you?!"  
  
Hermione looked out the window. "Oh! We're here." Ron and Hermione headed toward the carriages.  
  
"Hey! Harry!" Ron headed toward him. "Come on. Let's go."  
  
"You guys go on; I'll be there in a bit. I have to get something." Harry told them. They looked ready to protest. "I'll walk, don't worry about it." Ron opened his mouth to say something but Harry continued. "I'm use to getting in trouble. You both are prefects. Go." They walked to the carriages looking over their shoulders at him. Harry just smiled and waved, and then he turned and walked away. 


	3. Diagon Alley

A/N: Sorry for not updating. I've been so busy. I'm still writing this story, so updates will be infrequent. Reviews are nice to get and read; it helps get me to write. Flames count as reviews too, as long as it isn't pointless trashing.  
  
Disclaimer here.  
  
CH 3 Diagon Alley  
  
Once out of sight, Harry ducked into an alley. He closed his eyes and focused on his school trunk. He held out both hands and chanted, "I call forth from space and time, that which be mine."  
  
A faint outline of a trunk could be seen. The outline solidified and Harry's trunk then appeared. He opened the trunk and shifted through it. He started making a list of things to pick up: New robes-school, dress, and casual; some muggle clothes, extra books, potion items, maybe some trinkets if there was time. He couldn't take too long as the shops weren't open all night and he did have to attend the feast. Hopefully, everything would be in Diagon Alley. One visit to Knockturn Alley was more than enough for one lifetime, even though he'd practically lived two of them. With a wave of his hand, his trunk closed, locked, and was swept off to Hogwarts.  
  
Harry teleported to Diagon Alley. He smirked. Apperation kept you in this dimension, tractable; while teleportation let you slip to a different dimension, untrackable. 'That little piece of information was conveniently forgotten.' Harry thought.  
  
Harry's first stop was Gringotts. It was relatively empty, which was perfect for him. He walked confidently up to the exchange desk and placed a strange coin on the table. The goblin manning the desk picked it up and looked at it. The goblin's mouth dropped as the coin fell from his fingers back to the table.  
  
"Is this a joke?" The goblin demanded.  
  
"No joke, I assure you. I'd like to know how much this is worth." What Harry had placed on the desk was an old coin, the equivalent of a gallon. It was from before the only change in Wizarding World money, before Merlin's death. There was none left in the World, outside Gringotts, till now.  
  
"Please wait a minute." The goblin hurried to get his supervisor. Hissed words led to the other goblin paling to a sickly green. The supervisor snapped an order and swiftly left.  
  
'In search of someone of higher authority, more than likely.' Harry thought with a mental laugh.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, two different goblins were arguing quietly with each other. When both had been appeased, one of them stepped forward. "I apologize for the wait sir."  
  
"I understand the wait." Harry stated, carefully keeping his voice devoid of emotion.  
  
"I believe this would be worth 1,500,000 gallons." The goblins wanted this over with and wasted no time.  
  
"Perfect. Now, I'd like to place that amount into the Weasley account." Harry pulled out another coin. "Also, I'd like to create an account for Ms. Hermione Granger. I'd like half to be placed in her account and the other half into the Potter account. I would like all of this to remain anonymous." He paused as the goblin paled. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to make a withdrawal." Harry turned and quickly made a trip to his save.  
  
Harry left Gringotts five minutes later. He'd spent longer in there than originally planned. Luckily, the stores on Diagon Alley were open longer than stores in the Muggle World. He hurried to Madiam Malkin's. There were no customers and the employees looked bored. Another stroke of luck. Within a half hour, he had all the robes he needed, the standard school robes; two sets of dress robes, one in dark hunter green and the other in dark red; the "casual" robes were outer robes in greens, purple and red; and cloaks for winter and summer. The next free weekend, he'd go to the muggle stores in London.  
  
The next stop was Flourish and Blotts. After a quick browse, Harry decided to stick to new and more modern spells and such. He glanced through the new releases and more recent publications, within the past ten years, passing over reprintings or updated versions of older books. Much to his disgust, that left close to nil to choose from. Had no one any brains? Had no new spells been written in this time? Oh well. He picked up a few on family traditions and more advanced potions books.  
  
After restocking his potions ingredients as well as picking up some extra potions items, Harry stopped into the Magical Knick-Knacks. He running out of time, but he wanted to take a quick stroll around the store to look for any unusual auras. He only found a set of Celtic runes. He'd picked up an aura free set of stones. They'd make good amulets. Harry had spent an hour and a half in Diagon Alley and hadn't set foot into Hogwarts yet! He ducked into a dark nook and teleported to Hogwarts.  
  
%%% This seems like a good place to stop. The next chapter will be up as soon I write and type it. 


End file.
